youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Camp Rock Movies in Sonic Style
Camp Rock is a 2008 Disney Channel Original Movie, starring with your favorite Sonic X Characters. The music is written by Julie Brown, Paul Brown, Regina Hicks and Karen Gist. The film is directed by Matthew Diamond and produced by Alan Sacks. Camp Rock The story follows Mitchie Torres (Amy Rose), an aspiring young musician who hopes to become a professional singer. Mitchie wants to go to a music camp named "Camp Rock". Since the family can not afford the tuition, Mitchie's mother, Connie (Maria), arranges to cater food for the camp, thus allowing Mitchie to attend. In return, Mitchie must help her mother out in the kitchen. Meanwhile, a spoiled pop star name Shane Gray (Sonic) has been assigned to be in charge of dance classes for one month at Camp Rock by his bandmates, Jason (Knuckles) and Nate (Tails) and is forced to record a song with the winner of Final Jam. Shane accidentally hears someone singing on the first day and falls in love with the voice, but does not know the identity of the singer. During Opening Jam, Mitchie learns that many of the campers have notable roots and is embarrassed that she was only able to come to the camp, because of her mother's catering service. She lies and tells Tess Tyler (Rouge), a girl known for her famous mother and her popularity, that her mother is the president of Hot Tunes TV China. Tess, impressed, invites Mitchie to bunk with her group. Caitlyn (Cream) warns Mitchie that becoming one of Tess's background girls will not be as she expects. When Mitchie overhears Shane's new song, she compliments him. Shane, doubtful that his record label and his fans would accept the song, begins to fall for Mitchie. In the cafeteria, Tess and Caitlyn begin to throw spaghetti at each other and Mitchie gets in the middle of the fight. Brown, the owner of the camp, breaks the fight up and Tess frames Caitlyn for the incident. Brown punishes Caitlyn by having her work in the kitchen and Mitchie, who is worried that Caitlyn will learn her secret, does not help her out. When Mitchie accidentally enters the kitchen while Caitlyn is working, Caitlyn learns about Mitchie's secret. At Pajama Jam, Mitchie supports Caitlyn when Tess attempts to upstage her show. Mitchie and Caitlyn reconcile. Shane spreads the word that he is searching for a girl with "the voice." When Tess sees Mitchie and Shane rowing together, she becomes jealous and after finding out about Mitchie's secret, tells the entire camp. Shane believes that Mitchie lied to him just to use him and Mitchie gets kicked out of Tess's group. On the eve of Final Jam, Tess tricks Mitchie and Caitlyn into not participating until the Final Jam is over by telling Brown that they stole her charm bracelet. At Final Jam, Ella (Felicia) and Peggy (Bella) confront Tess and leave her group. When Tess performs her song, she learns that her mother is in the audience. Unfortunately, her mother leaves the room after getting a phone call and Tess stumbles on the stage. After Brown announces that Final Jam is over, Mitchie comes out on stage and performs her song which Shane realizes is the same one he heard on the first day of camp. He sings with her on stage and makes up with her. The judges, Connect 3 announce the winner: Peggy, who had performed under the name "Margaret Dupree." The cast ends Final Jam by performing "We Rock." Camp Rock 2 Mitchie Torres (Amy Rose) returns to Camp Rock to be reunited with all of her camp friends especially Shane Gray (Sonic), her love interest. The two decide to spend the summer getting to know each other better. Shane arrives to camp with Nate (Tails) and Jason (Knuckles) who later reveals to be his brothers. Camp Star, a new rival camp across the lake, invites Camp Rock to attend a friendly bonfire. After seeing Camp Star's performance, some Camp Rock campers including Tess Tyler (Rouge) decide to leave Camp Rock and join Camp Star. Many of the staff members also leave when Camp Star's owner, Axel Turner (Shadow) promises to double their salaries. Nate falls in love with Dana (Cosmo), Axel's daughter. However, Dana's father refuses to let her meet him, because he's "the competition" much like a Romeo and Juliet scenario. Since most of Camp Rock's staff has left, Mitchie and her friends take upon by themselves the positions of Camp Rock counselors. When discussing the future of Camp Rock, Mitchie and her friends plan a showdown between the two camps at Final Jam. Camp Star agrees as Axel suggests they should challenge each other to Camp Wars, a showdown being broadcast live on TV, a challenge which Mitchie, Shane and the rest of the Camp Rockers accept. After Camp Star's performance, Axel sends text messages to every mobile phone in the western hemisphere, persuading people to vote for Camp Star. At the Final Jam, though Camp Rock puts their all into their performance, Camp Star wins presumably due to Axel's biased campaign. Everyone at Camp Rock becomes devastated and because since they lost Camp Rock has to close down. Despite the loss, Camp Rock's performance earns great applause from the crowd. The remaining Camp Rock staff and campers return to Camp Rock. Whilst packing up, Mitchie and Shane finally share a kiss. Afterwards, all the campers and staff gather and sing around the campfire together for one last time. As they sing, many of Camp Star's campers including Tess and Dana show up after having seen the bonfire, and ask to join in. Tess and other members of Camp Star then request to attend Camp Rock next summer, because it is more enjoyable than Camp Star, meaning that Camp Rock will have enough campers to remain open for the next summer. Cast Amy Rose was happy.jpg|Amy as Mitchie Torres|link=Amy Rose Sonic was on TV.jpg|Sonic as Shane Gray|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Jason Gray|link=Knuckles the Echidna Tails's riding the plane.jpg|Tails as Nate Gray|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Rouge's beautiful.jpg|Rouge as Tess Tyler|link=Rouge the Bat Cream's shopping.jpg|Cream as Caitlyn Geller|link=Cream the Rabbit Cosmo.jpg|Cosmo as Dana Turner|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Maria smiled.jpg|Maria as Connie Torres|link=Maria the Hedgehog Vector the Crocodile (Sonic X).jpg|Vector as Brown Cesario|link=Vector the Crocodile Felicia the Hedgehog.jpg|Felicia as Ella Pador|link=Felicia the Hedgehog Bella the Hedgehog.jpg|Bella as Peggy Warburton|link=Bella the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Shadow as Axel Turner|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Style Movies